lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Working Stiff
The DA's office uncovers a connection to a banking scandal that leads all the way to a former governor. Plot Plot Cast Main cast * Paul Sorvino as Sergeant Phil Cerreta * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Richard Brooks as A.D.A. Paul Robinette * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * David Rosenbaum as Judge Alan Berman Guest cast * Eli Wallach as Simon Vilanis * George DiCenzo as Eddie Palmieri * William Prince as Dwight Corcoran * Victor Slezak as William Cousins * Richard Backus as Hamilton Burns, Jr. * Mia Dillon as Dr. Bergman * Ron Parady as Chessman * Joseph Siravo as Joey Palmieri * Edward Lally as Elliot Reynolds * Toni Di Buono as Alice Cantwell * Tony Cummings as Kevin Morehead * Charles Major as Walter Fairlee * David S. Howard as Union Speaker * Thom Curley as Union Doorman * Peter Kass as Landlord * Bobby Alto as Desk Sergeant * Donna Haley as Reporter #1 * Paul Kandel as Reporter #2 * Philip LeStrange as Corcoran's Lawyer * Blas Hernandez as Janitor * Marko Maglich as CSU Technician * Tony Jones as Police Officer (uncredited) References References Quotes "You work for Local 8157, is that correct, Mr. Palmieri?" "That's right." "And you take orders from your cousin Eddie Palmieri?" "I take orders from the rank and file." "Just what do you do for the rank and file, sir?" "I promote union solidarity and discipline." : - Benjamin Stone and Joey Palmieri "You look like the messenger who’s afraid he’s going to be killed." "I'm afraid the message might kill the recipient." : - Adam Schiff and Benjamin Stone "Marshall had a lot of international interests." "And what about enemies?" "Well, ours is a competitive business." "But everybody loved him, right?" "Everybody respected what he accomplished." "Which was?" "Which was overcoming his humble beginnings and amassing a net worth in the hundreds of millions. This is a terrible moment for our company." (The morning trading bell sounds.) "Excuse me." (The traders disperse and scramble furiously, answering ringing phones and shouting across the room) "I guess the moment is over." : - Walter Fairlee, Phil Cerreta and Mike Logan "You want documents, you got documents. My client is merely satisfying the subpoena." "We asked for documents relating to the union’s dealings with Marshall McFadden, not the history of the world parts one and two." : - Palmieri's Lawyer and Phil Cerreta "I was ready to indict McFadden with eight counts of bank fraud. Next thing I knew, they were changing the locks on my office door." "They?" "They." : - William Cousins and Paul Robinette "I'm getting behind here, counselor. May I ask why Mr. Vilanis refuses to enter a plea?" "He wants to represent himself." "I hate pro se cases. Did he bring his own soapbox, or does he expect the court to provide one?" : - Judge Berman and Alice Cantwell "Thank you, Adam. I could use a friend." "You always did, Dwight. That was always the problem." : - Dwight Corcoran and Adam Schiff "The insurance commissioner wouldn't know a tool-and-die maker from a cheeseburger." : - Simon Vilanis Background information and notes * This is one of few episodes in which District Attorney Adam Schiff either shares a scene with the accused (Simon Vilanis and Dwight Corcoran) or appears in court. Episode scene cards Working Stiff, The